This proposal is for the establishment of a research colloquium for junior investigators held during the annual meeting of the American Psychiatric Association (APA). This annual event has taken place in each of the past five years under the sponsorship of the National Institute on Mental Health (NIMH), the National Institute on Drug Abuse (NIDA), the National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism (NIAAA), and pharmaceutical industry sources, with administrative direction from the American Psychiatric Association (APA) Committee on Research Training. The primary specific aims of this proposal are to identify current and future senior psychiatric residents, research fellows and junior faculty psychiatrists (with special emphasis on ethnic/racial minorities and women) who are especially promising candidates for successful research careers; provide a one-day intensive, mentored, training session that will allow these participants to present their current or proposed research protocols in small group sessions and to receive faculty mentoring and peer feedback. The secondary specific aims are to encourage individuals contemplating a research career, currently in research training or initiating a research career as beginning investigators to continue this career path; provide information and identify resources that will help beginning investigators to seek and obtain outside funding that will enable them to launch successful research careers. A one day workshop will be held annually on the Sunday that falls at the end of the Society for Biological Psychiatry meeting and at the beginning of the APA annual meeting. A total of 45 junior investigators will be selected to participate and will meet in small groups of five participants and two faculty, where the trainees will provide a 15-20 minute presentation of a current or proposed study and also will be required to present a poster during a noon poster session and will receive additional faculty mentoring. The first workshop will be held during the May 2001 meeting in New Orleans and will be presented again at the APA annual meetings during the next four years following this meeting.